Traditionally, cosmetic products in the fragrance category are provided in the form of ethanolic solutions or essential oils which are sprayed or dabbed onto the skin. Recently, a gel-based fragrance composition has been described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0208647, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. While such gel-based fragrances have many advantages, including the ability to deliver prolonged fragrance release, they may be difficult to spray due to their high viscosity and therefore might not be ideally suited for conventional fragrance packaging. The highly viscous or thixotropic nature of some fragrance gels also may cause the material to adhere to the inner walls of the container and thus be unavailable for pumping or otherwise inaccessible to the consumer. This phenomenon is known as “coring,” and results from the central portion of the charge of fragrance composition being preferentially expelled by a pump, leaving a ring of material on the walls of the reservoir. Coring is particularly problematic with highly viscous gels which lack the bulk flow properties to readily redistribute within the container. A specialized applicator adapted to deliver fragrance gels and other viscous compositions would therefore be desirable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fragrance product adapted to store and/or deliver viscous compositions, such as fragrance gels.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.